vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davina and Hayley
The relationship between the witch, Davina Claire and the hybrid, Hayley Marshall-Kenner. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Davina saves Hayley's unborn daughter life by unlinking Hayley's life from Sophie Deveraux's. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Davina and Hayley meet for the first time in the Abattoir where they both now live when Hayley interrupts a chat between Davina and her friend Josh. Davina first believes that Hayley was Klaus' wife. Later Hayley asks for Davina's help about her pack's curse and tells her that Agnes was killed by Elijah which leads Davina to leave the Abattoir. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Hayley was required (as she was carrying Esther's descendent) to watch Davina be sacrifice and was upset when Davina didn't come during the reaping not knowing it was hijacked at the time. In The Big Uneasy, at Fête des Bénédictions also known as Feast of the Blessings Hayley has a gift for Davina, but is stopped by an attendant. She tells Hayley to give the gift to Monique, which she reluctantly does. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Davina gives Marcel The Devil's Star which directly helped save the life of Hayley's newborn daughter. Season Two In The Map of Moments, It's revealed by Elijah that Hayley is afraid that should a witch as potent as Davina find out about Hope she would attack her as she is an enemy to Klaus. He reassures that Davina will not be a threat to Hope as all she will be is an ally as she has the potential to become the next leader of the French Quarter Coven once Esther is out of the picture. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Davina with Kol's help frees Hayley's pack from The Abattoir which Finn magically trapped there with Marcel's Army who could barely control their hunger as the result of Finn's spell. In I Love You, Goodbye, Davina attends Hayley and Jackson's wedding and learns that Hope is alive as she wasn't sacrificed by her former best friend. As Elijah predict Davina's not a threat to Hope seeing as she's happy to as learn that Hope survived the attempt on her life. In When the Levee Breaks, Davina is approached by Aiden and Josh to create an object that will prevent Hope from using magic, so that Hayley and Jackson can escape with her. Davina creates Hope's Bracelet as it implies she doesn't want Hope to be Dahlia's slave and live a "normal life" outside of the city with her mother unlike Davina herself . Season Three In You Hung the Moon, It's revealed that Elijah asked Davina to lift the curse, but she refused due to her new policy of not doing any favors for vampire especially the Mikealsons. However, Davina changed her mind and after listening to Marcel's advice. Davina struck a deal with Hayley on the one night she could be in human form and see her daughter: Davina would block the curse that was placed on Hayley, Jackson and the rest of their pack if Hayley killed Kara Nguyen for rebelling against her (to place fear in her coven for not listening to her). Hayley did just that and killed Kara, along with a few other unnamed witches. Davina blocked the curse. In The Axeman's Letter, Hayley along with Jackson attend Fête de Cadeau as Davina request them to be her bodyguards as she knows there's some uproar from those who oppose her especially Van Nguyen. As Davina takes the break from being Regent Hayley comes over to her and they start talking. Hayley offers her beer to Davina noting "You need it more than I do" as she gives the young witch advice base from her leadership of her pack. Hayley is impressed with Davina as she admits she wants to lead the covens in a new direction and lifted The Crescent Curse seeing she would rather have Hayley as a friend not a slave. Hayley smiles widely, thrilled by this gift, and Davina smiles back at her happily too. In Heart Shaped Box, Davina warns Hayley that The Strix want to kill her to use her heart as part of a spell. In No More Heartbreaks, they work together to try and save Camille O'Connell's life from Lucien Castle's lethal bite. They are unsuccessful in saving Cami. However, Kol Mikaelson ends Davina's life. Season Four In Voodoo in My Blood, Davina informs Hayley that The Hollow is her distant ancestor and that she and Hope are the only ones capable of stopping her because of this. Trivia * Several parallels exist between them: ** They were both born in New Orleans. ** They were both born in old supernatural powerful bloodline of The French Quater. ** They were both saved by Marcel Gerard - however he send Hayley away as a baby, but kept Davina as his daughter. ** They are both involved with Mikaelson Brothers. ** They are both friends with Rebekah Mikaelson (even if Davina’s current relation with her is strained) and Rebekah has been showed protector of them both) ** They both had some difficulties to re-integrate their people ** They were both killed by a Deveraux Witch (Sophie and Monique Deveraux) in order to perform a ritual and both later came back to life (Davina as fully alive and Hayley as undead). ** They were both adopted, though Hayley's adoption was legalize while Marcel simply took Davina in. * Davina was indirectly the reason of why Hayley stayed in New Orleans as the witches tried to use her unborn child as a way to have the Original Family’s help in their search of Davina * Davina helped to save Hayley’s daughter’s life both; by stopping Hayley’s miscarriage and by making the bracelet **In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Hope returns the favor by saving Davina's life by unlinking her from The Hollow per Kol's request. * They were the only ones to use a book reference by calling Klaus and the other Mikaelsons the Old Ones. Quotes Season 1 :Davina : "You're Hayley. Klaus' wife." :Hayley : "Ew, no! Never. I'm the pregnant werewolf. And you must be all-powerful superwitch, Davina?" :Hayley : "Hey, I'm just another one of Klaus' prisoners. Of course, it would suck if he found out you're still lurking around. Maybe there's a world where we can all look out for each other?" :--''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' ---- Season 3 :Hayley : "Davina, let me out of here right now, or I swear I will kill you." :Davina : "You can try. Or, we can have a polite conversation." :Hayley : "You magically kidnapped me on the one night that I can see my daughter. Do not talk to me about "polite!"" :Davina : "Look, I have access to the witch ancestors. I can channel the power of the one who created the spell that cursed you. You can be free, Hayley." :Hayley : "Under your terms, I'm guessing. Spill." :Hayley : "Fine. Just tell me who you want dead." :Davina : "You're completely cloaked. No magic will be able to track you. The witch's name is Kara Nguyen. She runs a café, Chim Lac, in the lower 9th Ward. She'll be there before dawn." :Davina : "As long as the candle burns, your curse won't be active." :Hayley : " And when a strong wind comes along...?" :Davina : "My magic will protect the flame. Of course, you'll have to work with me." :Hayley : "I'm doing this for my pack. If I turn into a wolf tonight before seeing my daughter, I will come for you, and I will tear you apart." :Davina : "When the sun comes up tomorrow and you're still you, you'll owe me an apology." :--''You Hung the Moon'' ---- :Davina : "Sorry. Thank you for coming." :Hayley : "Like we had a choice, Davina. Either we do your bidding, or you blow out that candle of yours and turn us back into wolves. So, we're pretty much your slaves." :Davina : "This is my first Cadeau as Regent. Since I represent the city, the covens have to pay tribute to me, and I throw them a party. I need them to respect me, but this is the first public event since..." :Hayley : "...Since you had me kill those witches in the 9th Ward?" :Davina : "I have a feeling it might not go so well, especially since Van Nguyen blames me for what happened to his mom. He vowed to get back at me. Actually, he said he would erase me. I mean, who even talks like that?" :Hayley : "So, you want us to be your bodyguards?" :Davina : "Look, I know that you're not exactly thrilled with me right now, but if I die, that candle's magic dies, too. And then there's nothing stopping you from changing back into wolves." :Hayley : "I'll keep you alive. But, if you wear that awful orange scarf, you'll wish that I hadn't." :Hayley : "Not a fan of goats, huh?" :Davina : "I love goats. But, do you know how many of them I've had to sacrifice? Just once, I'd like to get a gift card. I mean, I know this is all tradition, but it's just not me. And you know what I really hate?" :Hayley : "That choker-scarf?" :Davina : "This choker-scarf! And I only wore it because Josephine did, and I thought that maybe, if I were more like her, then... then maybe, they would respect me." :Hayley : "You know, Davina, I... I wasn't okay with what you had me to do the Versailles Coven. But, I'm guessing that you're not okay with it, either. So you're running from it, pretending to be someone that you're not. Someone who you think that they want you to be. You know what I've learned? No one is gonna respect you until you show them who you really are. So....If you're gonna wear old-lady choker-scarves, you're gonna get old-lady goats." :Davina : "Hayley, I wanted to thank you." :Hayley : "For what? The free fashion advice?" :Davina : "You were right. Since I became Regent, I've tried to control everything and everyone. But, that's not me. I don't want to be that person anymore." :Davina : "I asked the Ancestors to give me the magic to lift your curse. Since it's Cadeau... They granted it." :Davina : "Keeping you a slave seems like something the older generation would do. I'd rather have you as a friend." :--''The Axeman's Letter'' Gallery Normal_TO302_0177HayleyDavina.jpg Normal_TO302_0712Davina-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO302_0757Hayley-Davina.jpg Normal_TO305_0799Hayley-Davina.jpg Normal_TO305_1940Hayley-Davina.jpg Normal_TO305_1958Davina-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO305_1954DavinaHayley.jpg Normal_TO305_1961Davina-Hayley.jpg See also Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship